Problem: On the first 4 quizzes of her language class, Vanessa got an average score of 84. What does she need on the next quiz to have an overall average of 86?
Answer: Let her score on the next quiz be $x$ The sum of all of her scores is then $4 \cdot 84 + x$ The same sum must also be equal to $5 \cdot 86$ Solve: $x = 5 \cdot 86 - 4 \cdot 84 = 94$.